Pumpkin Fights
by Midnight-mist-87
Summary: [STORY DONE!] Ash&Co are traveling as usual in Ash's pokemon quest. What happens when Misty meets by accident Gary Oak? The distance between love and hate is very, very narrow. [Gary&Misty] Please R&R! Egoshippy
1. Chapter 1

**"Pumpkin Fights"**

**By: ****Midnight**** Mist**

**A/N:** WARNING! This is an Egoshipper Fic. This means the pairing is **Gary/Misty**. You have been warned, so no flames. Don't like the pairing, I suggest you click that X in the upper corner of the screen.

Made it this far? HEY! Welcome to my fic. It's been a LONG while since I wrote fanfiction, so please be patient with me! I'll try to stay true to the characters. I just wub Gary so much

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It had been raining that day and you could scent the smell of moist grass of the forest miles away. The sky was still a little grey, but that didn't matter as everyone was at home, warm and safely tucked in. Well, almost everyone.

"I hate rain, I hate rain…" The red head kept on chanting to herself. She was sitting up on her sleeping bag looking compulsively at every dark shadow the trees cast. "I hate bugs, I really do hate bugs…" Misty kept on talking to herself. To her side, a loud snoring sound, greatly performed by no other than a sleeping Snorlax. "Dammit Ash, why..!" The sentence was left unfinished.

She eyed Pikachu, Ash, and Brock. How could they sleep so soundly? It surely was some sort of male capability; to block out sounds like that. It had been not two hours earlier when Ash's Snorlax broke out of it's pokeball, almost squishing Ash in the process. Apparently deciding it could use some fresh air. Sure, it had been a while since she had seen that particularly big pokemon, and she was fond of it, but it had been a little unexpected. She doubted anyone in a ten mile radius could sleep with a snoring like that one, well of course… except for them.

Misty rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn. She stood up clumsily, kicking off her sleeping bag. Sure, it had been raining, but it was such a tropical area it was still warm.

Almost too warm.

There was a lake somewhere near, she knew that much, she had seen it and heard it as they set up the camp. She shrugged. It seemed a good time to take a walk by the beach.

The cool sand felt good for a change, as her bare feet sank into it. She walked down the beach, sneakers tied to her right wrist, under the starlit sky. Daydreaming of tentacruels, thinking about life.

It might have actually been kinda romantic if she hadn't been alone. She kicked the sand below her. "Ow ow Geez!" She held onto her foot after accidentally kicking a rock beneath the sand. As she was jumping in one leg she tripped over something falling flat on her face.

At least the sand muffled all her swearing. It wasn't very flattering for a lady to have such a vocabulary.

"…Romantic my ass" she mumbled out sitting up on the sand.

The sand suddenly moved, and something emerged from it. Misty opened her eyes wide and almost let out a scream… and she would have yelled if she didn't have all that sand in her mouth and face.

"Did you just say you have a romantic ass?" The boy asked out loud.

Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she could finally make out the shape. Rather broad shoulders and spiky dark hair to one side. '_Oh crap…'_

She coughed up some sand "Gary Oak?" indeed, it was the purple-T shirt wonder, looking at her like she was some kind of weirdo. How could she not see him? She eyed his sleeping bag and slumped her shoulders. It was beige. She thought it was sand. "Okay, who sleeps in beige sleeping bags in the middle of the sand, seriously!"

Gary seemed taken back. "What are you nagging about? I just woke up with a kick to someone talking about romantic asses through a mouthful of sand!" He arched an eyebrow "Frankly, I'm scared!"

Misty huffed. "It's not my fault you look like sand, Oak"

"It's not my fault you're a complete maladroit!" He shot back. Shaking his head he tried to regain his temper. "How do you know my name anyway, Do I know you?"

Misty blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but remained silent. He didn't even remember her. She cursed silently for making a fool of herself. And now she owed him some explanation or he'd think she was a stalker. "uh…" Silence. "I've been travelling with Ash since pretty much the beginning" She stated trying to cling to the dignity she had left.

Now he was in shock. He did remember about the stalker-girl Ash had for a travelling buddy, but he didn't relate the image of that annoying brat to the girl he had in front of him. She sure had grown, but examining her better she wasn't that different from that other girl. She had left her hair grown out a bit, and was wearing her pyjamas that clung loosely to her body. "Ah" He answered.

'Ah?' She thought to herself 'AH!' She cleared her throat. "Um, yeah." She shook her head trying to snap out of it. Being awake for 20 hours was starting to set in. "Well, Mister incognito, next time try to be more visible or I will do more than just kick you the next time you're on my way"

Gary Oak just rolled his eyes, the movement ticked her off and she tensed up. "Not like we're going the same place, stupid" he said, annoyed.

Misty clenched her fists letting off some steam, quite visibly. Gary winced slightly and the smirked. "Look, I'm sorry I just—" Misty looked at him bewildered. "—Think you need some help, I know a few good doctors…"

_'That did it'_ Misty stood up and kicked him a couple of times "You asshole, I have every right to be angry, this has NOT been a good night, and you just made it worse!"

He looked at her sheepishly "Sorry pumpkin" The grin plastered on his face. Pissing her off was starting to be way more fun than he would have expected.

Misty just kicked him one last time before turning around and following the sound of the sleeping Snorlax that just got louder with every step. Cursing to herself she just wished she had some earplugs. Everything that had happened that night could have been avoided with earplugs! Sneakers still tied to her wrist she made it to her sleeping bag, and slumped down, trying to get some sleep.

Slowly the grin plastered on Gary Oak's face was vanishing, alone in the beach. He wasn't tired anymore, and regretted his luck. Turned out that he and Ash and Co, WERE going to the same place. He had spotted them in the last Pokemon Center. He had hoped. No. He had wished he could get there without crossing paths. He was still trying to avoid Ash Ketchum and apparently, if that pumpkin brat said anything, his cover was blown.

This seemed to be only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Drop a Review on your way out! Tell me how I can make it better. I appreciate all comments! The door's nice and pweety so feel welcome to come back XD**

**Midnight**** Mist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Summary:** Many things in life are rather unexpected. Only some of them are ever foreseen, and almost all of them are rarely wanted. What happens when Misty meets by accident Gary Oak, there are many ways two personalities can clash with violent and usually fun outcomes. The distance between love and hate is very, very narrow.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokemon, I would have made Misty the main character. XD. She raawks.

**A/N: **To those who came back for the second chappie, Hullo! ). I'll try to make this fic short, I'll try my best to keep it under 6 chapters. So stick around!

nudge Go on, read. nudge

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eye bags so big they could actually hold things within them. She could feel them clinging to her eyes, pulling her eyelids down. Misty was dozing off, feeding togepi which was resting in her arms, chirping happily as she took bite of the pokemon food lying in Misty's hand.

Steps were heard. Brock had just made breakfast and He and Ash returned reeking of fried eggs. "Hey Mist" Ash greeted. "What'cha doing? You know, besides feeding togepi rocks"

"What!" She looked down at her hand and sighed in relief since nothing bad had happened. In the middle of the pokemon food in her hand there was a rather large rock that could have harmed the little pokemon. "Oh… Sorry Ash, I just didn't get too much sleep last night" she glared at him "I'm surprised you actually could. And heck. You snored too!"

Ash sweatdropped. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Why haven't you eaten breakfast yet? You look awfully pale" Brock walked over to them and sat down next to Ash. "You know how scared Togepi is with eggs for breakfast Ash" Brock stated with a hint of humour in his voice, which quickly vanished as he experienced the powerful glare he was getting from Misty.

"So what's the plan for today?" Misty asked, throwing the rock away, at some bushes. She just wanted to get out of that place. As he said only the night before, _'Not like we're going to the same place'_, well… Only a little more witty and a bit less polite. '_God!__ How can he be such a jerk! No wonder Ash and he were rivals'_ Her trail of thoughts was interrupted.

Ash was sprawled on the ground, hovering in top of map, with Brock to his side. "I think we should just follow this path, it's the shortest one" Brock said calmly. Ash nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it's right through the forest, remember how she gets about bugs". To this, Brock nodded slowly, as if remembering some long forgot fact. "You know Misty, I'm starting to think you aren't listening to us" Ash sweatdropped as he tilted his head.

Misty snapped out of her trance a bit harshly. She tensed up and looked everywhere around her "Huh? What?" Brock only frowned. "Sure you're okay there, Misty?" he asked casually. Misty nodded quickly. "Yeah, I had a unexpected night, that's all—" Folding gently the map Brock sat up as if ready to listen to her story. Misty smiled admiring Brock's listening skills. He had always been a good friend. She sighed. It was as a good time as any to tell them about it. "Well, I couldn't sleep last night with Snorlax snoring so loudly so I got up—"

A thud was heard as an apple fell near her right foot. Weird. She didn't even know she was under an apple tree. However, she disregarded it. "I decide to go for a stroll in the beach that's near" Another thud, only this time closer to her upper thigh. Another apple fell almost in her leg. She frowned and before she could make something out of it, a final thud was heard as an apple fell right on her head, throwing her head forward in pain. _'This is no apple tree!'_ She finally reacted clenching her fists. As she looked to her side she could make out a flash of Oak's hair hiding near the beach. She just sighed, letting out some steam. Brock who was still contemplating her almighty bad luck was smiling apologetically. "You ok?"

Misty rubbed her head. "Yeah, I just remembered… you know. Apples are god for remembering stuff… like gravity. I… did that on purpose, yeah" She stammered. "I remembered Togepi needs a bath" She said picking up the happy egg besides her "Be right back" Just as Brock and Ash went back to packing up the camp and clearing out any trail of their stay there, since it was a rule to preserve the environment, Misty took Togepi firmly and stalked over to the beach entrance.

"OAK!" She yelled out obviously irate. Gary Oak was sitting on a rock eating the last apple he had left as ammo. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said, her free hand flying to her waist. She raised an eyebrow "Well…?"

Gary sighed. Preparing himself to utter the words he needed to utter. "Look—Misty, I… I need a favour"

"Oh! This is just to rich, No way mister!" Damn her curious nature. She unclenched her fist and tilted her head as she always did when she was curious. Something she had picked up from Ash. "What is it?"

Gary rolled his eyes "Look, I think it would be cool…" He threw his head to the side cracking his neck. Asking for a favour was obviously hard for him "If you didn't tell Ash or the other guy I'm here?" Misty blinked. She hadn't seen that coming. She eyed him suspiciously until a something lit in her hazel eyes. "Gary Oak…" she started, her voice picking up. "Are you still avoiding Ash after that ONE tournament he beat you on that fight?" His silence granted, this only seemed to amuse her further. "I thought you guys left in good terms with one another! You know, no 'I'm gonna get you' or some other macho crap"

"It's NOT macho crap, you Harlot!" He sighed again. _'Not a good idea to insult those you need favours from' _He thought bitterly. Some silence swept by, the awkwardness increased by Misty's feet tapping the sand impatiently.

"If…" She started "IF I do this—You're going to be in debt, Oak"

His eyes wavered. "How?"

She shrugged. "I might make you my slave"

The grin returned to his face, lighting his entire expression up. "Kinky" He raised an eyebrow trying to annoy her ever more. She gaped at him "Not THAT kind of slave you perv!" His smug expression wasn't going anywhere though. "Riiight" He said sarcastically. Misty slumped her shoulders, there was obviously no reasoning with someone as pig-headed as him. "You know what? Forget it. I'm going to go tell Ash right now, I'm sure he'll want to say hi"

"Wait, Misty—" He stood up and grabbed her arm. As she turned to look at him expectantly, he gritted his teeth and clenched his free fist. "I—I'll be good" Misty gaped at him. It sure seemed hard for him to utter a request. She couldn't even imagine how hard it must be for him to utter an apology. She tilted her head as if doing math in her head, calculating outcomes. She shrugged "Sur—wait. How do you know my name?"

"Uh—You told me last night?"

Misty smirked. _'No I didn't, for all you know I could be named Pumpkin'_ However, victory with Gary Oak was not getting a comeback. So she decided not to press the issue further. "Fine, Oak, I agree. Just you wait, You. Owe. Me" With that, she turned around and walked back to the entrance of the beach. She winced when Gary yelled after her a loud "Bye pumpkin!" and would have clenched her fists if she hadn't been holding an oblivious Togepi in her arms. "Jerk"

As she got to the camp, she saw everything packed to go, including her stuff "Wha…" She smiled genuinely "Thanks guys" Picking up her backpack, she stuffed her sleeping bag into it, and the trio resumed their trip. It was a 5 day walk through the forest, since they were taking the longest road to keep her away of the bug-fest. Walking in the middle of Ash and Brock she felt truly at home.

If only she hadn't met Gary that night she would have been at peace, as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I tried to make it a bit longer and well—Thicker than the last one. Hope you liked it. It's more of a "set-up" chapter, I believe.

Maia's Pen: That was a very generous review! You made my day. I'm really glad you liked it and hope you continue on reading. Hehe, This isn't a one shot, But I'll try to keep it short. I don't have enough spare time to make a really long fic. And yes! Egoshippers should really stick together. XD Make a community or something. Don't you think?

MagCat: Thanks for liking my fic, I'm trying my best at the Gary/Misty scenes. It's hard to keep them witty all the time. tries to avoid pokemon question -- hehe, okay you got me, I don't really know much of Pokemon at all. XD I don't really watch the show. I love toying with the characters though- Hehe.

Beyondlove: I'll try to answer them. ahem Gary has a tan sleeping bag because when he got his they were almost out (You know, clearance). YES! The sand IS wet, But that's nice! Will Misty ever sleep? I havn't decided on that yet. Uh.. yeah. Muahaha! Thanks for reviewing.

Catstar91: I hope you come back! I updated chapie number 2, so I also hope you had fun reading it. XD I'll try to update regularly.

Angel1989: HEY! I checked out your story, you write very well, I'm impressed! Though not a pokeshipper, I can definitely encourage you to keep on writing! Welcome to this site!

And yes, That's it for now. I hope you liked the chappie, once again, I already have chappie 3, but it needs some polishing yet. And yes, Gary has a lot of apples

**Review!** I can always use more advice and confidence! XD

Til next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pumpkin Fights—Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokemon, I'd make Misty use her mallet a whole lot more often on Ash.

**Summary: **_Many things in life are rather unexpected. Only some of them are ever foreseen, and almost all of them are rarely wanted. What happens when Misty meets by accident Gary Oak, there are many ways two personalities can clash with violent and usually fun outcomes. The distance between love and hate is very, very narrow._

**Author's note:** Thanks for those that reviewed. I've got good news. This story is drafted almost completely. I just have to sharpen it up, and put all those details that make a script style fic, become a narrated story. Heh. So expect new updates soon.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Pikachu was settled on her head for a change, she tried to look up ahead without falling flat on her face as she always did. The contrast of the pokemon's yellow fur with her orange spiky hair was rather cute. "Pika…" The rodent sighed dejectedly. Ash, walking to her right dropped his heavy backpack for a brief second. "I'm beat" Brock just threw his hands up. "Me too"

The heat was unbearable that day, it somehow seeped through the three branches just to annoy them further. There was a thin layer of sweat covering everyone's forehead. Ash sighed again "Hey Mist, Brock-o, Why don't we spend a day in the beach, it's so hot today"

_'Trouble…'_ Misty cursed to herself. _'Disagree Brock, please disagree…'_ Brock just shrugged and sat down a brief instant. "Seems like a good idea—" Misty shook her head vigorously. "No!". She opened her eyes wide and blinked a couple of times, witnessing as the boys were staring at her expectantly. "I mean…" She started "I mean, No? I mean, We've lost so much time already, I feel so guilty over making you guys take 5 days crossing a forest that could have been over in two days..."

Ash and Brock exchanged a look. "Yeah but..." Ash started

"The least distractions, the sooner we'll get there!" Misty offered. "Think about it, Pokemon center, new trainers to fight with, a brand new shiny badge… Lots of girls to look at" The last part of the sentence addressed at Brock with a grin.

She had them pretty much convinced. None of them actually said anything, but she could actually see them drift off to their usual day dreaming. Brock hugged his backpack tightly as Ash snagged his pokedex out of his backpack as if calculating where he would be a few years from now. "If I make it into the tournament before the deadline and get to the third round with my best pokemon intact…"

Misty shook her head in dismay, a slight grin tugging at her lips. "Alright, get up you lazy, we have some walking to do"

"Alright!" They both yelled upstanding. Somehow with renewed energy, they began to walk faster. With Pikachu still lying on her head, she let out a small chuckle

-------------------------------------------

It appeared to be late at night, but she wasn't the one with the clock—Brock was. He was the mature one, a friend and somewhat of a father figure to both Ash and her. So how late or how early it was, she really couldn't tell. The moon was high up the sky that night, almost unreachable, but the lake seemed like an open sea, it kept on raging as the waves pounded into the sand. What useless times of insomnia. Always striking at the worst possible time. Her first insomnia attack was at age of 9, that one ended up badly. The last insomnia period ended up in her resolve to leave her house; the gym, her sisters.

She always considered herself to be a strong woman. If that word could be applied in that particular age. However, her weakness was her own mind. It acted against her most of the time. Over thinking stuff, analyzing everything. It ripped her away of her optimistic view of the world.

He had probably taken another road anyway. Not like she was in the beach looking for him. She was restless, and being a water pokemon trainer, she was rather drawn to water. Okay, so maybe… Just maybe, she had hoped to have someone to talk to, but she had been dreaming, there was no civilized talking with Gary Oak. Of course, she didn't know him too much, but guys like him didn't deserve the benefit of the doubt, or did they?

Something hit her over the head, she turned around only to find a pokeball on the ground. "Oh sorry, I thought you were a weedle or something" She winced, recognizing that voice way too quickly for her own liking. "Like you'd need a weedle, Oak". He shrugged taking a seat in the sand next to the rock she was sitting on. "Maybe I do, since I'm a researcher now"

Misty was absorbed in her thoughts and he mumbled something under his breath trying to draw her attention. With all those years of having the cheerleaders around him, he wasn't very used to someone not paying attention to him. Especially when that someone was a girl. He cleared his throat loudly yet Misty kept on looking at the waves crash against the rocks because of the strong wind.

"You know we're researching the possibility of pokemon evolving without any sort of training or battling, just the right stimulation" Misty raised an eyebrow, as her eyes snapped back to Gary. "Are you having a serious conversation?" he seemed taken aback. "What, You think I can't? I'm surprised you can even understand a serious conversation!" He inwardly winced. He always had to take it one step too far, didn't he, he thought cursing to himself.

Her eyes visibly widened, offended. "I'm surprised you can even talk English properly, mindless jerk" He smirked, the air was a bit more hostile, but at the same time, more familiar. Instead of replying, he let some silence go by for a few moments.

"Misty?"

"Oak?"

He rolled his eyes still bearing the smug look on his face. "Am I the only one who finds this bickering amusing?" His eyes were fixated on her, so when her serious expression faltered and a tiny smile tugged at one side of her lips, he immediately grinned. "Didn't think so" He stated looking away. She let out a small chuckle. Over the whistling of the wind it was barely there. Standing up she rolled her eyes. "Well It's late. Or early in the morning. I should go". Gary, instead of standing up, leaned back into the sand. "Yeah, sure, try not to miss me_ too_ much"

"Oh no, you got it all wrong, see, people only miss the things they _enjoy_ having around, you know, nice food, desserts, DVD collections…" her voice was fading out, in obvious mockery. Gary just laughed shaking his head in dismay. "Behold how the fantastic sisters are blatantly absent in that little list of yours."

Misty gaped. "I was getting there!" She said alarmed. Sure, her sisters were a major pain in the ass. She loved them nonetheless. Gary snorted. "You were getting nowhere"

Misty exhaled, clenching her fists again. "Yeah right, like you know the least of me, Oak, You keep on acting like—"

"Thought you were leaving?" He said putting on the most sheepish face he had in stock. Her sentence was left unfinished. Another second of silence settled in between. The grin plastered on his face almost faltered. He really had to work on his people skills these days, he thought cursing to himself.

Misty blinked a few times. "I was—I am!" She repeated more confidently. "Don't know why I keep wasting my time with you." With that, she turned around walking away.

Gary sighed, but perked up immediately. "Shall I answer that?" He yelled after her, not even sitting up from his position.

Still walking away, she avoided to turn around, and waved a dismissal."NO!" her answer, more like a threat made him desist in his remarks. He chuckled as he turned around to stare to the water again. "Sweet dreams pumpkin" he said barely audible over the sounds of the wind. Picking up a nearby pebble, he threw it at the raging lake.

The night had just gotten boring all the sudden.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Maia's**** Pen**: Thanks for liking my fic so far. They're still hanging from the hate part in the love/hate relationship, but since I've already drafted this fic to be only 6 chapters long, we're halfway there! XD. Thanks for liking the humor, I try my best, and update WTB! XD, You're killing me with the wait! Yeah, I know Ash and Brock were kinda dim-witted, but they will notice Misty's strange behaviour.

**Carstar91: **I'm a fast updater? It happens when I'm really into what I'm writing. XD believe me, with all my prior fics, many of them I deleted --, I was such a sloppy writer. But don't worry, updates wil be semi-fast. So thanks for reviewing!

**Librastar** Yes! I did review some of Kayley Laskitts fics. I love the way that girl writes egoshippy stories. I guess you spotted me over there or something. Thanks for reading!

**MagCat** I wish I could lay on the Gary/Misty thing more, but I have to focus on the hate part before the fluff. Don't worry, we'll get there.

**Cuppatea** Interesting name! So you're a gymshipper? Kewl. It's great you're enjoying my story as well. Be seeing you around?

**Author's Note: **We're halfway there, this is only 6 chapters long, and they are drafted, but not done. So I have to type them out, and Upload them. I hope you guys like them, I'm open to any suggestions, tips, comments, etc. Not giving out anything, but this: Next chapter's really more egoshippy than the prior ones.

Drop a review!

Midnight Mist


	4. Chapter 4

**Pumpkin Fights—Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokemon, I'd make pikachu blast off team Rocket while wearing a fruit sombrero. Just because it's fun..

**Summary: **_Many things in life are rather unexpected. Only some of them are ever foreseen, and almost all of them are rarely wanted. What happens when Misty meets by accident Gary Oak, there are many ways two personalities can clash with violent and usually fun outcomes. The distance between love and hate is very, very narrow._

**A/N:** Okay, so my school break's over, so I can't keep updating once every three days or so. XD So once a week will have to do. It's still pretty close, isn't it? Ah yes, back to school, but don't worry, the entire thing is drafted, and almost done, so this story will be over soon. As I said before, It will only have 6 chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Toss…_

After yet another day of walking, her body was exhausted, but at last she was getting her deserved sleep. Misty Waterflower was safely tucked in her sleeping bag. After her last meeting with Oak, things had been moving a bit too blurry. Maybe it had been the sleep privation, but she remembered getting to camp place, and she had seen the day dawn in. Soon Brock was up, and spent half an hour trying to get Ash to do the same. She hadn't gotten one wink of sleep that night, and there she had been, walking as if nothing happened.

_Turn…_

And they had been walking yet another day, with reasonable breaks to eat and rest, she hadn't been tired then. But she couldn't stay lucid now. It was probably midnight, Brock had taken all of their flashlights away to force them to get some sleep, after noticing how restless Ash was. _'If I could only get my flashback back…' _She shook her head as if trying to force better judgement to succeed. _'And go where? The beach, again?'_ She frowned, almost surprised at herself. Sure, she was drawn to water, but that excuse was wearing out. If she didn't get any sleep tonight, she would probably be too weak to walk in the morning. She was almost falling asleep, she knew it.

_Toss…_

_'So what am I doing still awake?'_ With a grunt of annoyance she sat up, leaning her back against a tree. There was enough moonlight to make out the silhouette of Both Ash and Brock soundly asleep. To her other side, Pikachu and Togepi were just as unconscious as them. She could feel slumber leaking out, and the worst part was to be aware of her insomnia kicking in again. Reaching her bag, she took out her old black shirt. It was very old, but it was still a perfect fit. However, the worn out shirt had seen better days. Slipping on her shoes, she didn't even bother to change her pyjama baggy pants, and she begun to walk around the forest.

The forest was almost pitch-black, and she was lucky that she only got lost for about 10 minutes, for by some lucky chance, she returned to the camping place. Looking at the far away beach, she sighed. Misty knew the beach was the most lit place. Of course it was, in the middle of the night, no illumination around; the beach got most of the moonlight. The tall trees of the forest barely let the moonlight in though. She sighed again. At least she had _tried_ to go somewhere else before going back there.

She stumbled a couple of times, and almost tripped four times, but soon enough, bearing a scratch or two, she was stepping on soft sand. She had to admit, the view was amazing; The Lake was so peaceful it almost didn't look like water, it seemed just floor you could easily step on and walk over without ever sinking. There was a tree in the middle of the sand, a palm tree that appeared to be disrupting monotony of what used to be rock one day. However, it was the perfect place to sit at.

As always, he was known to always know the cue to his entrance, the perfect timing to pop in. He was walking, wondering to himself if he was catching up with them or had out-walked them. Gary had always enjoyed a good sleep, he got up late, and walked until late in the night. Some might say it was more dangerous, a tad lonelier, but the silence was so loud you could rarely make a thought, at all. His powerful flashlight, Arcanine, was walking besides him as a mobile bonfire. So when his fire pokemon stood still trying to determine what lied ahead, he reached into his backpack, and pulled out his own real flashback, after finding nothing for a few steps, his flashlight spotted something near a tree. He smirked when he recognized the silhouette.

Misty startled awake from her temporary loss of consciousness and winced at the bright light flashing before her eyes. Gary turned off the flashlight, allowing Arcanine to do the lighting. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna mug you" He said throwing his hands up in the air.

Misty rolled her eyes "One would think you'd walk faster than this" She pronounced every word carefully trying to hide the drowsiness in her voice.

Gary shrugged, sitting in the nearby sand. "I've got plenty of time, why did you think I took the long route for?"

Misty laughed. "One would think it was because you assumed we were going to take the short road, and be on our merry way, miles away by now"

"Tha—" He tried to come up with a retort, but thought of none. His gaping was only hidden when Misty took notice of his lack of witty comments. She raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Wow, is Gary Oak speechless?"

"You wish" He smirked, as his Arcanine settled in front of them, lighting up just a little bit more, and slumped onto the sand, purring. Misty nodded "I sure do…" she stated mockingly. She smiled proudly, as if she had won round one. Gary rolled his eyes, granting her that one victory and shrugged it off. "Anyway, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Misty let out a breath dejectedly. "I haven't been able to sleep well in days"

"Yeah, I can see" Gary smirked

Misty blinked, and then frowned realizing that was the most hidden insult she had ever heard. "Is that so? I'm surprised you can get over yourself enough to actually see" The key words 'get over yourself' being said slower for a better impact. Gary smirked. "I don't _have_ to get over myself, I can tell from two miles away"

Misty's eyebrow jumped up. "Oh really? Why don't you go _check_?"

"Don't you worry! I can't _wait_ to prove my thesis right!" He seethed.

Misty rolled her eyes "Neanderthal"

Not even finishing her remark, Gary retorted "Witch"

"Self centered jerk"

"Arrogant geek"

Some silence swept by, which lead Gary to believe she was thinking of a new name to call him. Her sleepy voice broke the silence

"…tenta…cruel…"

"Big-headed—What?" Gary frowned at such bizarre insult. Did she just say he was cruel, or actually called him a tentacruel? He shook his head, but as he took a quick glance at her, he relaxed his shoulders, slumping them. Her back had been sliding from the tree, and now was fully lying on the sand, eyes closed. _'I killed her! Being so sharp -is- dangerous' he_ inwardly smiled at his own bad pun. He knew she had fallen asleep. At least she was still breathing. "Quite the lullaby you had, pumpkin" he said softly enough not to wake her up. Dragging his backpack near, he pulled out a blanket, and covered her small frame, noticing she had all the classic features. Big eyes, small nose, pink lips, but he couldn't even finish that thought without going into a shock so big all he could do was gape. Thoughts not even worth continuing, he decided.

He was lying in the sand, keeping a rather large distance. It was a safety measure, she'd go psycho in the morning if he didn't. Picking up a pokeball from his belt, he called back Arcanine, and the darkness of the night engulfed both of them.

He was fast asleep.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Maia's**** Pen:** We both seem to be such Gary fans XD, I need an egoshippy fix too. So when I couldn't find enough, I resolved in writing it. And since I was on vacations the timing was perfect too. You nearly killed me with the last update of WYB, I'll be patiently waiting for the next update!. And isn't Gary smugness the best thing about him? The ego grants him a little flavour. Hehe.

**MagCat** She sure does! Well, it's comprehensible after travelling so long with boys. She is one lucky gal, isn't she? XD

**DarkAngelTorchic** Yaaay, welcome to my fic, I'm really glad you liked it, what do you think about this chappie?

**Roses in bloom:** Not telling! Well, only this: Misty does put an emphasis on keeping an one arm length distance between them. But he calls her Misty because he just does, I couldn't picture him in such formalities as in calling her "Waterflower"

**Librastar** Wahh! o I'm nowhere near reaching Kayley's excellence at egoship-ness, I think, But practice makes … something better, right?

**Catstar91:** Thanks for liking the interaction, It's what I'm trying my best to keep.

**Author's Note:** An update on Friday like I had promised. Well, not officially promised, but had mentioned it while reviewing Maia's last chapter. XD. Only two more chapters to go! Expect an update soon! And review, reviews make me go hyper happy and gleeful all over my house. One thing though, Waking up is always harder than falling asleep. XD

See you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pumpkin Fights—Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned pokemon, I'd be living in some big castle in the middle of England, kidnapping clowns and stealing their makeup.

**Summary: **_Many things in life are rather unexpected. Only some of them are ever foreseen, and almost all of them are rarely wanted. What happens when Misty meets by accident Gary Oak, there are many ways two personalities can clash with violent and usually fun outcomes. The distance between love and hate is very, very narrow._

**A/N:** Chapter 5's here! Egoshippy! Expect the next (And last) update in a week or maybe a little more.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Her hand shot out from under the blanket feeling around looking for something. She was still half-asleep, so she barely even took notice that she was lying in the sand. Having to rise early for Togepi only kept her alert at that time in the morning for one thing—To pick up and feed her baby pokemon; So when she couldn't find the egg-shaped pokemon, her brain instantly pulled the "neurotic" switch. She jolted up, and took a quick glance around, almost panicking. She immediately took notice of Gary, lying a few meters away, soundly asleep as the memories of that night jolted through her memories. Looking down, she traced the pattern of the blanket with her fingers idly, and looked again at Gary, perplexed. So perhaps there was more to Gary Oak than met the eye; she thought as a smile tugged at her lips.

As she glanced to the forest from the corner of her eye, the feeling of ease that had amazed her vanished in merely seconds. Brock could wake up any time now. Kicking the blanket away, she tried to stand up, failing the first time. Still a little drowsy from the deep slate of sleep she had been drowning in, she summoned all her strength as she stood up shakily, using the palm tree as a support.

"Where is she?" A distant voice could be heard.

"Geez, Brock, quit asking me that, I don't know!" Ash's voice appeared to be drawing near. "Misty!" He yelled out, searching for the redhead.

Gary jolted awake at such scream, and looked everywhere is a haze. Misty, rock, Palm tree, forest, beach, lake, Misty, backpack, blanket, Misty. She almost winced at the concern in his face. Ash was drawing near, that much could be heard. Misty stood still for a few seconds "Ash!" She yelled out. The concern on Gary's face only increased.

"Misty! Where are you! Brock woke up and you were gone!" his voice got through the trees and bushes louder and louder. "Stay away!" Misty yelled. Ash was still in the forest, dangerously close to the beach, but at Misty's request he stopped walking for a brief second. "What! You okay there, Mist?"

Misty's mind was reeling for a quick answer. "Uh, I'm naked!". It was a tough situation, but Gary still managed to snicker. He raised an eyebrow. "You know, It's not nice if you don't to keep your word" Gary whispered smirking, gesturing at her clothes. Misty rolled her eyes and kicked him playfully.

Ash frowned, still in his position in the forest. "Oh Gees, Mist, Why are you naked!" He asked wincing.

Misty shrugged, as if she was talking to him face to face. "I was taking a bath. Could you tell Brock to feed Togepi, please?" She asked desperate to change subject. Ash tilted his head "Fine, don't take too long, we're gonna make good time at this pace" Misty smiled "Be right there!" With Ash's steps dimming out by the distance, Gary and Misty remained silent for a couple of minutes, staring at the forest. When they were sure danger was far away, Gary half-smirked, half sincerely smiled. "Thanks"

Misty was still looking at the forest, leaning casually against the palm tree. She had his blanket in her hands. Misty half-smiled, and graciously tossed him the blanket, almost covering him completely. "Thanks" she repeated her voice only a bit louder than a whisper. Shaking her head free of al the sand caught in her hair, she turned to him, still sitting in the sand. "I guess I'll see you later" With that, she turned around and walked towards the forest. He pulled the blanket off him. "Bye Misty". She waved, without turning around.

"Bye Gary."

-----------------------------------------------------

"You know Misty, you've been acting really weird lately" Brock started. Ash, Brock and Misty were hitting the road again. A sleeping Togepi was snoring quietly in Misty's arms, as Pikachu was leading the way, a couple of steps ahead. Misty sweat dropped, not liking the uncomfortable place in the spotlight. "You know, throwing apples around, feeding Togepi rocks, running around naked in the beach…" However serious Brock was, maybe just as a parent would scold a child, he couldn't stop a chuckle to emerge when he pronounced that last part. Misty glared, then instantly tried to look apologetically. "Sorry if I've been worrying you guys, I haven't been myself lately"

"I know what's going on" Said Ash sombrely. Misty almost skipped a heartbeat. A tense second settled in between them. "You're going through _menopause_!" he yelled out as if a light bulb flashed over his head. Misty sighed. "Ash, you _idiot_, women get menopause at about 50!" She yelled out hitting him with her mallet. Ash recoiled "Owieee…" He said sinking to the ground.

Brock cheered. "See, _that's_ the Misty we know!". Ash dragged himself into standing up and rubbed his sore head. Pikachu looked back at him apologetically. "Pika…" The yellow pokemon said softly. Brock shook his head "We've been walking pretty fast these days, seriously, My legs are sore" Brock smiled "But we're gonna make it there much sooner than expected"

Misty arched her eyebrows. "Really?"

"_Yes_!" Ash cheered to himself. He couldn't wait to sleep in a comfortable bed again. He looked at Misty, only to find her solemnly staring at the ground. "What, aren't you happy?" Ash asked, more like a dare.

Misty blinked, caught unaware. "Yeah…" She replied half heartedly, at Ash's expectant stare, she added "Yes. Sure! Of course I am" she tried to get rid of the unsure tone of voice she uttered at the beginning. She smiled widely. "… Can't wait" She really did want to sleep on a warm bed again, and eat decent food—Not that she had anything against Brock's cooking, yet—if she really did want to get there, why did that smile weight so much?

-----------------------------------------------

He was being stupid. He was being stupid and he knew it, he hated being stupid, if there was anything he was really proud of, one of the top thing on the large list he was proud of was to always be in control and smart. It was something he had ever since he was a kid, and was Ash's best friend in first grade; before they both decided to be the world's greatest pokemon master, that is. He hadn't gotten any more sleep since that particular event in the morning, so he decided to start his trek. Walking through the sand was always a bit more tiring, it slowed you down, but that wasn't why he was being stupid.

When he was born he had been named Gary instantly, Geez! It was his name, nothing more… So she called him "Gary". Big deal. Didn't everybody call him Gary? Of course they did, it was his name after all, it wasn't like she had called him Pete or Mark, or some other name that didn't belong, no. She just called him Gary.

But it had been the first time she had ever called him Gary. Just Gary. He was certain she had always called him "Oak" before or at least something containing the word Oak, or, well… 'Jerk'. Which lead into the next question. What were they? Friends? Foes? Acquaintances, pairs, enemies, rivals, pals? And why on _earth_ did he _care_? Where was his old carefree, untroubled self that didn't give a rat's ass about anyone else? Yes; He was being stupid. "Nothing big, It's probably the weather, it's messing up all my brain cells, I should hurry along…" He thought out loud. "Not like I actually enjoy her company" He blinked, and slumped his shoulders bleakly. Running a hand through his hair he cringed. His inner self was actually surprised he had been able to say that with a straight face. "Fine, so she can keep a rather challenging conversation, I've met a lot of girls like that, right?"

His mind reeled for matches of his search. His cheerleaders, his sister, random girls from tournaments or city he had been to. He clenched his fists, almost blaming himself for not remembering anyone else that could fit that wanted profile, cursing his mind for drawing blanks.

And what if she had that perk, it didn't mean anything. What if they had spent all of this time talking, and what if he felt bored out of his mind whenever she left. It certainly didn't matter, it wasn't something on his schedule, and he was far too busy anyway. He blinked. What was he thinking? Far too busy for _what_…? Reluctant to dig into that question, he left it unanswered.

_'This is killing me.'_

It was just one of those nights when silence wasn't loud enough to smother his thoughts.

_¡The sad part is that I'm the only idiot dying' _

The corner of his lips arched upwards in a grin smile. The night was just a tad darker than usual.

---------------------------------------------------

**Thanks**** to:**

**Maia's**** Pen:** Well, I try to make Gary a jerk with a softspot. Awww, I like guys like that. Question of Brock and Ash answered above. XD. And If I were Misty, I'd be restless too. XD. Update soon you!

**DarkAngelTorchic** I'm glad I could cheer you up a little! Did you have an accident? If so I'm sorry to hear about it. Heh. But I hope you liked this chappie! Be ready for the last one!

**Beyondlove** Lovely Penname! I don't really –watch- Much pokemon, So the arrogant/smug side of Gary with random moments of actually caring for other people is kinda all I have to work on.

**Slash:** I will! But not much more. XD Thanks for reading, and welcome to my fic!

**MagCat** Yeah, Misty has every right to win a battle of wits as well. Hehe, He didn't realise it yet, Dunno about now! Stay tuned!

**Angel1989:** I love love/hate relationships too ;; It's why I love egoshippness so much. )

**Author's Note:** One more chapter to go! I'm booked with School and afternoon classes, so I pretty much study all day long, and come back home to study some more , But since I drafted this at winter vacations, No problem with updating. Expect a new update soon! Stay tuned for the ending!

Thanks to those who have read this far, **reviews** keep the improve-spirit on me. So I'll try to get better with time.

Go egoshippers UNITE! XD

**Midnight**** Mist.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pumpkin fights—Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I don't really think there's a need for these, I just enjoy writing them. (Don't own pokemon!) Hehe. .

**Summary: **_Many things in life are rather unexpected. Only some of them are ever foreseen, and almost all of them are rarely wanted. What happens when Misty meets by accident Gary Oak, there are many ways two personalities can clash with violent and usually fun outcomes. The distance between love and hate is very, very narrow._

**A/N:** Ah. So it ends. I mean, this is only a six chapters long story, and this is chapter 6, so you can do the math. The end is finally here, It's been a long journey everyone! And I hope that everyone that had the chance to read this enjoyed the ride.

This is the last chappie, enjoy!

-----------------------------

**Chapter 6**

She couldn't believe how restless she was. After two days of insomnia, one night of sleep had cured all of that. She couldn't even remember when the last time she had slept as profoundly as that, and it was impressive, considering the conditions; she had slept in the cold night, in a beach, with only a blanket covering her, no pillow, getting a mouthful of sand. And yet, she had felt safe, completely safe and undisturbed.

After eating Brook's breakfast, and snuggling with Togepi who had been missing her greatly, they had resumed the walking, and stopped for lunch only. At night, they decided to set up the camp, and as Misty and Ash tried to set up the sleeping arrangements, Brock cooked them some dinner, trying to ignore their pointless fight over who should sleep next to the tree that had a bump almost shaped like a pillow, and was surprisingly soft, too. Misty decided to let him win the argument; not without hitting him over the head with her mallet a couple of times, just for fun. She was restless, and assumed she wasn't gonna get much sleep that night.

So she faked a few yawns after dinner, and rolled out her sleeping bag., slipping into it. Apparently, her faked sleepiness had some effect over Both Brock and Ash, who found themselves yawning, and going to sleep as well. She waited about half an hour, until she could hear them breathing slower, and was sure they were asleep. Brock hadn't taken away their flashlights that night, and for that, she was glad of, for the new camping place was rather far from the lake.

As she stepped onto the sand, she noticed no sign of Gary, but wasn't surprised, if anything, she was a bit disappointed. She was feeling a bit more disappointed than she would have liked. Misty assumed Gary had either outwalked them or got left behind. Maybe he had switched tracks and mentally cursed him for hypothetically not saying goodbye.

Jogging to the Lake side, she walked by the soft waves, making sure her sneakers didn't get too wet. Perhaps she had walked 100 mts forward, but she found him sitting in the sand, staring absently at the sea. Her eyebrows jumped up, surprised. "Hey, you _are_ a fast walker" She joked.

Gary's head jerked to her, almost surprised he hadn't seen her coming. "Would rather have my car, though", he gulped as Misty took a seat next to him and stared into the sea, hoping she didn't notice him tensing up.

"What happened to that car of yours?" She asked tilting her head

Gary shrugged "Wrecked it" Misty's eyebrow shot up, surprised "What? How?"

Silence. He seemed to study his response, of which Misty took notice. "You know…" He gulped "racing" He was gathering all his might to appear smug. She remained silent studying him.

"I don't buy it"

A tense moment settled in between them. They maintained eye contact silently daring one another to break it. Gary was the first one to look away, rather embarrassed. "Some stupid Charmander crossed my path, so I tried to dodge it, yeah it—didn't work too well. For my car, that is. The Charmander's fine."

Misty smiled, and turned away, looking back at the lake. They must have spent at least 5 minutes in comfortable silence like that, staring at the waves. "You know, we'll probably reach the forest's exit tomorrow afternoon" She announced.

Gary paused. "I know"

"Are—Are you going to stay at the Pokemon center?"

He seemed apologetically uncomfortable. "I'm going straight to the research lab, they've implemented dorms there". The silence returned. They were realizing it was the last time, or night, they would meet in that beach. She couldn't deny she felt nostalgic. She constantly picked up a handful of sand and let it run through her fingers back into the ground idly.

Turning her eyes away from the falling sand, she returned her focus to Gary, but missed him tensing up again. "Gary?"

Heartthrob. He almost winced and stared down _'You did NOT just do that'_ he silently scolded at his stomach, which had rebelliously flipped over for no particular reason. He cleared his throat, but his voice was still a bit hoarse. "Yeah?"

He was avoiding eye contact, and she was just taking notice of that. "Um… I misjudged you, I'm sorry. I thought you were this egotistical immature jerk with a head so big it needed wheels. Since Ash hated your guts back then, maybe I should have considered the source" it came out a weird mix of nervous, amused, and rushed, but he smiled nonetheless. Her eyes widened; he was genuinely smiling, perhaps it had been the first time he had smiled wholeheartedly. Somehow, he realized this, and quickly dropped the smile, turning suddenly serious.

"Doesn't matter" He shrugged.

She frowned for a moment, and then dismissed it, shaking her head. "You still owe me"

It seemed to have been enough to mentally kick him back to his own self "I owe you nothing, you _tart_"

She gaped "What! I've been juggling all this time to keep you covered, Ash And Brock still think I'm _crazy_!"

He smirked. "You _are_ crazy!"

"I am not, you dork!"

"Twerp" He replied

"Moron"

"Social disaster"

"Overt coward" She yelled back

His mind reeled for comebacks "Violent tomboy"

She frowned "Brainless cave m—" She left the sentence unfinished, not by choice. It had been beyond his control, the impulse was stronger than him, he swiftly kissed her, capturing her lips in his. It was unexpected to both Misty and him, but most unexpected was the blast of emotion he felt, almost made him wonder if he had just had a heart attack, or if his stomach had virtually exploded. So he pulled away, opening his eyes wide, surprised of what he had just done, only to find Misty looking just as perplexed. He was barely even breathing but he managed to let out a breath.

"I have a knack to make things more complicated" He finally managed to say, sheepish, trying to ease the tension that had settled in between them.

But she was still flabbergasted, and let out a shaky breath. The longest seconds Gary had ever lived went by. He winced at her silence. "Um, look, Uh, I—I'm , I'm sorr—" His stuttering was interrupted by her this time. She kissed him, taking him by surprise, but he welcomed it nonetheless, and ran a hand through her hair as they eventually parted, resting their foreheads against one another. "Come with me" Gary blurted out trying not to look embarrassed. Too late for that.. Misty blinked and backed off to get a better look at his face. "Wh... Gary, I can't just leave them" She replied.

"We—We'll talk to them, they'll agree" He suggested. Misty paused, contemplating the fact that he seemed eager to face the ones he had been avoiding these past few days—for her? She smiled. Before she could even utter a response, he continued ranting "you'll have plenty of time to train, we'll travel lots, we'll keep in touch with them…" She seemed to contemplate this. "I don't know" She said smiling.

Gary continued on rambling "You know, free food in labs, we get to go to all these interesting places…"

"I—"

"…. Great heating system…"

"Gary, stop!" She yelled out. Gary stopped ranting trying to look charming. Misty smirked. "Let's say the morning is Decision-making-time "

"Fine" He nodded leaning back on the ground.

"Gary?"

Heartthrob. He couldn't believe it still had the same effect on him. "Yeah, pumpkin?"

Misty smirked. "Two things. One: You _still_ owe me"

Gary looked at her playfully, pretending to be offended, sitting up again.

She smiled. "Secondly: Don't call me pumpkin"

Gary laughed, and kissed her forehead lightly. "Yes, pumpkin" He chuckled and tried to avoid the punch in the head without succeeding. Lying in the sand, rubbing lightly his head, he saw Misty still glaring at him with murder in her eyes and a wry smile.

He found himself smiling back.

It was the beginning of a very interesting—If not perfect relationship.

--------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to:**

**Maia's**** Pen:** Don't sweat it! I figured out your last review was cut off, since you usually always sign off with your name, and such. So I guess this puts you out of suspense rather temporarily. Who knows, I might write an epilogue some time from now. Teehee. Your reviews make my day and keep me writing! I keep thinking of One-shot material for some more egoshippy fics, Maybe I should keep writing them, since there aren't many around. Thanks for liking my word selection, Did you know English's my second language? Teehee. I hope you didn't. It would mean it's not noticeable. XD. Which is good. Nifty. Yeah.

**DarkAngelTorchic** Wow! A model/talent agency! Those are nifty, congratulations! But friends should always be supportive, so be happy about it, and if nobody else will, I'm happy for you! Thanks for liking the way I write Gary. He's a tough guy!

**WW:** Interesting penname:) Welcome to my fic! You came in an excellent time, since You didn't really have to wait much to read the ending. XD

**MagCat** haha. I'm glad Ash getting hit with a mallet made your day. It makes my day as well. :) this is the end, What do you think?

**Catstar91:** The best? Oh wow, I doubt it. :D But thanks for the compliment anyway! This is the final chapter, and I hope you liked the way it ended!. And yes! There should be more GAML stories out there! We should all write at least one! XD

**Crystaleirenia** Wow! That's the most original review I've gotten! Thanks for reviewing this way, it really put a smile on my face! So thanks to you and lovely Espeon. You're both too nice :). I read your review several times, You write very well! You should write an egoshippy story too! We are in a great need of egoshippness!

**Reanne1102:** Well, If you check out my favourite stories section in my user profile, you can find great egoshippy stories, Probably the best I've read and found in ff-net after a great search I did some while ago. Check them out! And in case you don't really go on much, I can e-mail them too. :)

**Librastar** I hope this chapter was fluffy enough for ya! I think it really was. XD I'm a sucker for happy endings nowadays. Don't know what's happening to me, I'm going all soft inside! It's the egoshippy flu:) Thank you!

**Who cares:** I care! XD I've always thought that they were much a better couple than pokeshipping (Ash and Misty) I was never really too fond of Ash, I always thought Misty was smarter, and needed someone more mentally challenging. And they look so cute ;;

**Author's Note:** C'est finite, Aurevoir, Aloha, Ciao, Adios, Goodbye, this is the end of this story. I hope you all liked it, and please review telling me what you thought of the ending, or of the storyline in general, or the characters, I tried to keep them as in character as I could, given the situation, of course.

Review my lovelies!

Might write an epilogue sometime.

Kisses!

Xxxxx

_Midnight__ Mist_


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Summary:** Many things in life are rather unexpected. Only some of them are ever foreseen, and almost all of them are rarely wanted. What happens when Misty meets by accident Gary Oak, there are many ways two personalities can clash with violent and usually fun outcomes. The distance between love and hate is very, very narrow.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokemon, which I don't, I'd be halfway closer to world domination by now.

**A/N: **Ah, the epilogue. As all epilogues, It's short, since it's only somewhat of a brief flash of the future, or of what went on.

Yeah, last update of Pumpkin Fights, really, I mean it now. XD

--------------------------

The soft mattress under her back was pleasantly adapted to her body by the morning; the sun was creeping through the white curtains and through her eyelids, making her wake up from the deep slate of sleep she was in. Groggily she stretched and kicked off the bed cover, exposing her blue pyjamas more. Misty yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes while she tried to keep the orange strands of hair out of her face.

It was a beautiful day and she was looking forward to it already. Crawling to the corner of the king sized bed, extra careful not to wake Togepi up, she peeked to the floor below and grinned.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up!" She said looking down to the ground, where he was sleeping. He opened one eye and closed it again in dismay. Misty reached out and poked him in the ribs. "Come on!" She whined.

Gary mumbled incoherent stuff under his breath and sat up, eyes still shut. "My back hurts" He stated.

"Well, Sleeping on the floor is only your punishment for not calling in advanced to check if they had any more rooms" She grinned in triumph and threw the bed covers over her head just to show her comfortableness. Gary smirked, fully awake by now. He chuckled but before he could reply she pouted. "Remember to be nice, it's out first day here" She warned, interrupting him.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Misty, you're a real pain in the—" She glared. "—back" He finished a little rushed but smiled instantly. "And I wouldn't change that for anything" he said reassuring. She eyed him warily as if studying him, and he slightly frowned trying to figure her out—It only took him two seconds in realizing she wasn't studying him, she was simply calculating, but when he took notice of this it was too late to avoid the Misty-tackle that pinned him to the ground.

"You _do_ know you have the grace of a chimp, right" He said feeling the sore spot on the back of his head itch. She laughed heartedly and rested her head in his chest and he half smiled, embracing her lightly. They lingered that way for a moment, watching the sun go brighter and completely through the white curtains illuminating the entire room. They were silent, comfortable in the warm floor, staring at how the immaculate white room started to glow, reflecting the sunlight. He would have stayed like that for another couple of hours, but the ticking clock didn't really bother him. There would be plenty of moments like that to look forward to.

Gary patted her back lightly. "Come on, we have about half an hour before breakfast's over"

At the mention of food Misty visibly perked up and clumsily stood up reaching out for her bag. "I get the bathroom first!" She yelled out while racing to the bathroom as if there were someone trying to actually beat her to it. Gary smiled, still lying in the floor, as his focus returned to the window.

It was indeed, a beautiful day and he could tell there wasn't going to be a cloud in the sky.

-------------------------------------

**Maia's**** Pen:** Wahh, It's finally over over!. And yes, Misty's off the hook with TR, or is she! Dun dun duuuuuuun. My first language is Spanish. But I guess being bilingual has its perks. XD. Wahh I'm soo glad you liked my fic. I worked hard on this one, and almost had it complete by the time I uploaded chappie 3. Otherwise I just know I'd slack off. Yank some egoshippers from the cracks of ff dot net? Boy, I hope so! We need more egoshippers here!. You've been super, Maia! Thanks for all your support with Pumpkin Fights, your reviews really kept me motivated. You rawk!

**DarkAngelTorchic** Well, It's always good to have more than one option, and if you like it, why not?. I do have more egoshipness coming this way! I'm thinking of being an official egoshipper writers. XD Boy, that'll earn me some good ol pokeshipper-flamer enemies. Oh well.

**Catstar91:** Did I stay close to the characters? Thanks! I sure tried to! Though in future stories, I'll try a different take on both Gary and Misty. Wai! I'm so flattered with your review, I hope you do enjoy this epilogue!

**Librastar** I'm a sucker for happy endings. Will there be drama in the future –evil laugh- Maybe. XD. I love egoshippy. Check out the egoshippy c2 someday, there are a lot of stories there.

**Neo Namco:** uh duh? Hehe, weird. But actually I would do an AMML, But I don't really like that pairing. If you can see, I did try to start an AMML, but fate and a computer virus got in the way (Memories are made of this). Plus, My heart's not in it.

**MagCat** Oh no, It's not her mallet. She just punched him in the head. XD. Also, about the C2 thing, I'm not sure if you can add stories without being staff, the option should be in the "Submit review" drop off menu. If it isn't, then you might not be able without being staff. But I added yours already! Oh, and I couldn't email you since you didn't leave any e-mail.

**Pokebunny**Cutest nickname ever. XD. Thanks for your review alright, I hope you get a chance to read this epilogue!

**All of you:** _Thank you for your constant support. Reviews make my day a whole lot easier and fun. Also, if you have extra questions, just post them as reviews, and leave an e-mail so I can reply! _

As for now, This is the very end of Pumpkin Fights, and there is no more! But there will be more egoshippyness coming this way on my behalf, so stay tuned!

**_Much love._******

****

**_Midnight_****_ Mist._******

****

****


End file.
